Field
Aspects of the present innovations relate to an auxiliary device for aligning a winding sleeve and a method for aligning a winding sleeve.
Description of Related Information
In production methods in which the product is winded up to a sleeve since it is, for example, a product with a wide, but flat extension, such sleeves are regularly exchanged. Such an exchange can, for example, occur, because a sleeve which is previously wounded with a certain amount of the product or also if a winding only partly produced comprising the product and the sleeve, is sorted out as waste. This can for example be intended due to a tearing off of the product. An exemplary product process is the film production with which a sleeve is wound up with a film until a predetermined product extend exists. For the exchange a second winding sleeve is placed on a separate sleeve acceptance such that this automatically or manually for example by rotation of a machine part which comprises the prepared and the acceptance in use is exchangeable. Since, however, in such a winder machine different widths of the products are produced a winder excess is often configured wider than a receiving sleeve, such that for the exchange between the receiving sleeve and the sleeve in production both sleeves have to be aligned to one another such that the subsequent product is arranged defined on the sleeve.
Thus, it can for example be necessary that the winding up of the product to the sleeve occurs central, such that at the edges of the winder part of the sleeve extends respectively and the winder can be accepted in a subsequent process step. In order to be able to perform such an alignment often the ends of the old sleeve are marked during removal of the previous sleeve from the sleeve acceptance, which is for example possible by manual insertion of a notch on the sleeve acceptance. This manual process, however, is complex since every time a new marking is necessary, which as far as they are not removed, additionally, promotes confusion since the assignment of the last “correct” notch becomes more difficult with an increasing amount. Further, the user has to climb into the machine in order to define a reference point. However, this is cumbersome since in such product machines often only little space is available.
Further, fixed devices are known which are arranged at a fixed position in the winder machine such that per device a certain alignment of a winding sleeves can drive up to. Such devices are inflexible particularly, concerning different product sizes and different winding sleeves. Thus, each fixed device is often only applicable for a single size of winding sleeves at the machine since the fixed position is not alterable.
It is an advantage of innovations herein to at least partially avoid the previously described disadvantages from the state of the art. Particularly it is an advantage of innovation herein to simplify an alignment of a winding sleeve and thereby to ensure the alignment of the winding sleeve with low costs in a safe and flexible manner.
Such advantages may be achieved or disadvantages solved via a device with the features of claim 1 and a method with the features of claim 15.
Further, features and details of the innovations result from the dependent claims, the description and the drawings. Thereby, features and details which have been described in relation to a device according to the inventions herein, naturally also apply in connection with the methods according to the innovations herein and vice versa, such that according to the disclosure of the single aspects of the inventions it can always be reciprocally related to.